Forever
by Tuni-chan
Summary: While Kagome was away,Naraku changed inuyasha into a human.Inuyasha and kagome must find it in themselves to break the curse.
1. Stop being an Ahole

Hello. I am MitsukiXTakuto138. I am writing a new Inuyasha fanfic. That means

that I don't own Inuyasha and his hot monk. I mean, friends.

--

Chapter One: Stop Being An A-hole!

**Kagome's POV**

I tapped on the edge of the well. _Where on earth is Inuyasha?! He is supposed to come and get me. SHould I just go now?_ Hmmm. Inuyasha might be with Kikyo. If he is I don't want to **ruin** anything between them. Or do I? Wait-where is all of this coming from? I don't care if Inuyasha loves Kikyo. Right?

"Well, I've waited long enough. I'm going." I made sure my bags were secure on my back and jumped through the well. In an instant I was in the feudal era. _Now, where in hell is he?_ I quickly walked around the area scanning for evidence of any of them even Shippo. Nothing.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!" Out of nowhere Sango grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Sango, whats going on? Sango, please calm down." Sango stopped and turned towards me.

"It's Inuyasha, we just ran into Naraku and Naraku pu a curse on Inuyasha. He's in his human form until Naraku takes the spell off of him! He's really pissed right now and you are **just** the person to calm hm down." I was shocked entirely. _Naraku?! Inuyasha's a human? Me calm __**him**__ down?? _I quiclky snapped back into reality.

"Well, take me to him!" Sango nodded and started running again.

"Follow me Kagome!"

"Alright Sango!" We ran until we came off into a secluded area and I saw Inuyasha there. I ran past everyone and knelt down next to the fuming INuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright? Are you okay?" He looked at me and scoffed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I looked down at the ground trying to calm down.

"Inuyasha. Stop being an asshole and tell me what's wrong with you." He looked at me actually kind of shocked but, quickly recovered his face.

"What does it look like?" You know what, I had to get up right there and storm off to keep myself from killing this guy I mean, I'm sitting here concerned about you and you turn around and treat me like a doormat.

"That's the last time **I** atempt caring about that little..." I heard Miroku tell him to go get me and apologize but, right now, I don't care.


	2. 2: The Apology

Hello again! I received two reviews

so far and I'm glad with what I'm hearing!!

People are liking my stories and I'm really proud of myself right  
about now, hehe -; Well, onword with Chapter Two!

**Chapter Two: The Apology**

(Inuyasha's POV)

I wish Miroku would stop urging me to go apologize to her! I mean, I have every right to be pissed and want to be mean right? Maybe I was a little harsh I mean Kagome is really sensetive and I didn't mean to hurt her. Wait-what trash am I talking?! I saw the way she glared at me it was a look that said, 'Drop dead idiot' (remember that episode w/sango & miroku? i love that one)and I guess she was too pissed off to actually say it out loud. I sighed and stood up and pushed Miroku aside and said,

"You wanted me to go get her didn't you? Let me go already **sheesh**!!" I walked through the ominous (Scary or Dark) forest looking for Kagome. Knowing by instinct where she usually ran off to vent her anger was I ran in that that general direction. I ran up to the Bone-Eaters well out of breath _Damn this human body!_ And saw Kagome immediately. She was sitting on the rim of it. Most likely contemplating wether or not to go, I mean in spite of her anger she knows just how bad this situation is me being so God damned **weak**!

"Kagome, wait!" She looked in my direction and turned her head the other way.

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me?" I had to think on that one usually she did then she'd tell me to 'Sit'. . .

"Actually, Kagome . . . You didn't." She looked at me with eyes that could kill even though looks don't _Thank God..._

"Look, Kagome. I'm really sorry that I lashed out at you like that. It's not your fault a-and you didn't deserve it. I was mad because when I'm human I can't protect you well." I was truly embarassed at my words. I've never spoke such nonsense in my life until now. Kagome's really getting to me these days. I looked at my feet and waited for her to tell me to sit. And, it never came. I suddenly fel Kagome's hands clutching my arms.

"I forgive you, Inuyasha. I love you too and, even if you still love Kikyo I'll have feelings for you nonetheless." Kagome leaned up and pressed her soft lips up against mine and I was first shocked but quickly recovered by wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me feeling a million firewoks set off inside of my body. I could feel myself getting stronger.

"Oh,snap!" Kagome and I seperated slowly and looked to our side and saw Miroku staring at us wide-eyed. I was just about to go over there when Kagome yelled,

"Miroku! What is it **now**?!" Miroku sheepishly walked away from us smiling with a look that said 'Wait till Sango hears this!' Me and Kagome chased after that perverted monk.

"Miroku, wait!"

"It's not what you think it was, get back here you moron." By then, Miroku was out of sight so we just retreted back to the others to accept our embarrassment. When we got to the camp, Kagome went straight to Sango who was grinning mischiviously.

"Don't gimme that look Sango! DOn't believe Miroku." Just then, Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

"I guess she forrgave you, huh?"


End file.
